The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A host computing system may be available for multiple KVM sessions. However, when a session holder, such as an administrator, uses a master session to perform confidential or critical operations in the host computing system, he doesn't want the master session be disturbed by the incoming KVM privilege request from new or secondary session holders.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.